This study is designed to demonstrate and evaluate the costs and effectiveness of methods to improve physician prescribing in a statewide population of more than 5,000 physicians who deliver care to ambulatory Medicaid patients. The educational modalities proposed include: (1) an attractive mailer; (2) visits to selected prescribers by (non-physician) drug information specialists; and (3) a personal or telephone visit to selected prescribers by a practicing physician. These interventions are designed to reach those physicians whom earlier studies have identified as inappropriate prescribers. Nine discrete prescribing topics will serve as the subject matter vehicles for the proposed educational modalities. These topics represent a wide range of the prescribing spectrum.